


Вернись

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Семейные ФенХоук [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Фенрис отложил письмо. Потом снова взял его, снова перечитал, снова отложил… и снова перечитал. Пальцы начали дрожать на третий раз, когда он вчитался, и когда все написанное, наконец, дошло до его него в полной мере, обрушилось и надавило на грудь. Хоук не вернется.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Семейные ФенХоук [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880572
Kudos: 1





	Вернись

Киркволл, казалось, нисколько не изменился за эти годы, только церковь, которую отстраивали все это время, была меньше, чем та, что была взорвана. 

Лиандре город не слишком понравился. Ее пугало то количество людей, что жило здесь, тревожили незнакомцы и каменные стены. Там, дома, в Лотеринге, всегда можно было выйти из дома в сад, всегда можно было гулять там, сколько хочется, и это было безопасно, а здесь Фенрис ни за что не отпустит дочь на улицу одну. 

Первым делом по возвращению, он, оставив Лиандру на Орану, навестил Авелин, потому что это было единственное знакомое ему лицо во всем Киркволле. Она по-прежнему была капитаном стражи, и, Фенрис не сомневался, по-прежнему была единственным стержнем, который вообще удерживал Киркволл от того, чтобы не развалиться окончательно. 

Она мало изменилась, лишь прибавилось морщин вокруг глаз, а за разговором выяснилось, что у них с Донником есть сын примерно одного возраста с Лиандрой. 

В первую ночь в Киркволле Фенрис очень плохо спал. 

Если ему снились кошмары — с каждым годом все реже и реже — Мариан будила его, а после держала весь остаток ночи в своих руках, гладила кожу так, чтобы не причинить боль, зная узор лириумных клейм наизусть, и все повторяла-повторяла-повторяла « _ты в безопасности, я держу тебя_ ». Тогда Фенрис наполнял легкие ее запахом, впитывал ее тепло, как ящерица — солнце, и только так мог успокоиться и снова заснуть. 

Сейчас Мариан не было рядом, и Фенрис вынужден был как-то успокоиться сам. Он лежал, закрыв глаза, считал вдохи и выдохи, стараясь дышать как можно более ровно, как Мариан учила его, когда ему становилось совсем плохо. 

Он вздрогнул, услышав шаги, и торопливо сел, а рука бездумно потянулась за мечом, стоящим у изголовья кровати, но в дверях оказалась Лиандра. 

— Я не могу уснуть, — пожаловалась она, ежась и теребя в пальчиках рукава своего ночного платьица. 

— На новом месте всегда плохо спится, — сказал Фенрис. 

Лиандра так и мялась на пороге. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал он, и она, оживившись, торопливо забралась к нему на постель. Ему бы хотелось остаться одному сейчас, но и отказать дочери не мог. Он устроил ее возле себя, приобняв одной рукой и бережно укрыв одеялом, а вес ее головы на плече почти не ощущался. 

— Папа… 

— М?

— А мама скоро вернется? 

— Не знаю, — сказал Фенрис и прикусил губу. — Но, думаю, что… что очень долго ждать ее не придется. 

Лиандра немного помолчала. 

— А когда мы вернемся домой? 

Конечно, она не считала этот дом в Киркволле домом. Для нее _домом_ был большой дом под Лотерингом, среди полей и деревьев, и огромный зеленый сад, куда можно было выйти в любой момент и есть ягоды прямо с кустов. 

— Тогда, когда вернется мама. 

Лиандра печально вздохнула, будто хотела еще раз спросить, а скоро ли она вернется. 

Фенрис хотел бы знать и сам. 

Уснул он только под утро.

Когда Фенрис проснулся, то повернулся, чтобы обнять Мариан, и тут вспомнил, что он в постели без нее. Он вздохнул с досадой и обнял подушку, лежавшую на второй половине постели. Простыни были свежими, и, конечно, никакого запаха Мариан они не несли, но Фенрис мог хотя бы попытаться представить себе, что она здесь. С ним.

Больше всего хотелось обнять ее. 

Меньше всего хотелось думать «а что, если…».

Фенрис зажмурился крепче, вжимаясь носом в подушку так, что ему сложно стало дышать. 

В комнате ярко светило солнце, так что Лиандры рядом уже не было, она вообще не была любительницей поспать подольше и вскакивала ни свет ни заря, а потом носилась вокруг взрослых и жаловалась, что они слишком скучные, раз столько спят.

*** 

Фенрис отложил письмо. Потом снова взял его, снова перечитал, снова отложил… и снова перечитал. Пальцы начали дрожать на третий раз, когда он вчитался, и когда все написанное, наконец, дошло до его него в полной мере, обрушилось и надавило на грудь.

Нет… 

Не может этого быть.

Он отскочил от стола, смотря на письмо так, будто бумага была способна напасть на него.

Впрочем, разве не это только что произошло?

Он отвел Лиандру к Авелин, чувствуя, что его может сорвать в беспомощную испуганную истерику в любой момент. Он просто не мог себе позволить показывать все эти эмоции перед дочерью. Он не имел представления, как сказать ей, как объяснить, что можно перестать спрашивать, а скоро ли она будет дома, ведь…

Ведь мама не вернется,

Авелин, встретившая его на пороге, была сонной и явно уставшей, и Фенрису честно было неловко приводить к ним Лиандру, не договорившись заранее, но, наверное, Авелин все поняла по его серому лицу. Лиандре она тепло улыбнулась, позвала мужа и сказала ему отвести гостью в детскую, а Фенриса усадила на стул в прихожей, потому что он отказался проходить в дом дальше, чувствуя себя на грани. У него слишком дрожали ледяные руки.

— Что случилось?

Произнести это вслух?

Фенрис не знал, как.

Он приоткрыл рот, дрожаще вздохнул и прижал ладони к лицу, встряхнув головой. 

— Фенрис?.. 

— От Варрика пришло письмо, — сказал он тихо и почти бесцветно, вдруг ощутив навалившуюся на него весом церковных камней усталость, но слова так и не полились, не прорвали плотину. — Он написал, что… что… — он прижал ладонь ко рту, потому что губы задрожали. Фенрис не чувствовал ничего, кроме тошноты и пустоты, а мысли вводили его в панику. 

Нечем дышать. 

— Что Мариан… 

— Оу, — выдохнула Авелин, конечно, поняв, и Фенрис сгорбился, прижимая ладони к лицу, считая секунды на вдохах и выдохах, как Мариан его учила. 

— Не говори Лиандре ничего, — сипло и торопливо попросил Фенрис. — Она еще не знает… 

— Не скажу, — ответила Авелин, наверное, не совсем понимая, что вообще тут можно было сказать. Фенрис не требовал от нее утешения и не требовал… ничего не требовал, ему просто нужно было, чтобы Лиандра еще какое-то время побыла в счастливом неведении. — Мне очень жаль…

— Я заберу ее завтра утром… или… или ближе к полудню. Или Орана зайдет, — сказал он тихо, потому что был не уверен, что протрезвеет к тому моменту. Он встал, на всякий случай придержавшись за стену. 

— Ты… ты сможешь дойти до дома? 

Фенрис нашел в себе силы взглянуть на Авелин, а перед глазами слегка плыло. 

— Да. Да, смогу. Конечно. 

Здесь было недалеко, а он не настолько сломан, он не настолько… 

Когда Фенрис вернулся домой, то нашел в себе сил лишь на то, чтобы добраться до спальни, где он и закрылся от всего мира вместе с несколькими бутылками вина и прорыдал до утра, пока измученно не уснул, чувствуя себя выжатым и разбитым, брошенным и бесконечно одиноким. 

Она обещала.

Она же обещала…

***

Через месяц на Фенриса обрушилось окончательное понимание: _она не вернется._ Он выронил книгу из пальцев, и она звучно бухнулась на пол, а он просто стоял, смотрел перед собой и не мог дышать. Сердце колотилось в горле, отдавая в виски, а воздух в комнате сделался ледяным. 

_Она не вернется._

Фенрис сел на пол на колени, взял книгу в руки (когда они начали так трястись?) и прижал том к груди, чувствуя физическую потребность держаться за что-либо, чтобы не развалиться. 

_Она никогда не вернется, и нет даже тела, чтобы похоронить его._

Фенрис с силой закусил нижнюю губу, до белой боли, потому что она омерзительно задрожала.

Лиандра ждала его в комнате, а он так и не сказал ей, что мамы больше нет.

 _м а м ы б о л ь ш е н е т_

Фенрис зажал рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Он пытался дышать, но воздух не шел, а лишь колол легкие раскаленными иглами. 

В следующий раз дочь спросит «а скоро мама вернется?», и что Фенрису отвечать? О Создатель, он не знал, он не знал, как сказать ей, как объяснить, что мама погибла, спасая этот ненормальный мир, который ничерта этого не стоил. Он не знал, как сказать ей и быть для нее сильным. 

Он не знал, что теперь делать.

_ч т о_

Он не сдержал всхлипа, подавил огромное желание ударить кулаком по полу — это будет слышно, а Лиандра в соседней комнате. 

Ждет его.

Ему нужно собраться. Глубоко вдохнуть. Натянуть на лицо улыбку. Прочитать ей, как он и обещал провести этот вечер.

И потом… потом подумать, что делать дальше. 

Но он не мог. 

— Сера… 

Он даже не заметил шаги. Вздрогнул, часто моргая, попытался вытереть лицо, но не вышло, слезы лились и душили. Орана нерешительно мялась на пороге комнаты. Столько лет прошло, а она была все такой же робкой и пугливой, и замирала на месте, чуть что… 

— Пожалуйста, скажи Лиандре, что я сейчас приду, — сказал Фенрис не громче шепота, едва справляясь с голосом. — Сейчас, через пару минут, мне нужно… 

— Я поняла, сера. 

Фенрис снова остался в комнате один. 

Как так вышло?

Это же Мариан, Мариан Хоук, которая просто не могла умереть. Ему казалось, он всегда будет ждать ее, всегда надеяться, что вот-вот распахнется входная дверь, и он услышит ее шаги, ее голос. Они были венчаны в церкви, и ему нужно носить по ней траур, но сделать это значит признать, что она больше никогда не вернется, и что ему как-то нужно жить без нее, и что их дочери как-то нужно жить без мамы. 

Он не смог сказать об этом Лиандре.

Она еще маленькая, и едва ли она поймет в полной мере то, что мама мертва. Фенрис понимал, что ее новость может даже и не слишком расстроить. Таковы уж дети. 

Но весь этот невыносимый месяц, во время которого Фенрис чувствовал себя онемевшим, оглушенным и ослепшим, Лиандра спрашивала, когда мама вернется. 

*** 

У Лиандры были огромные перепуганные глаза, она хваталась за руку Фенриса дрожащими потными руками и хныкала, бормоча о том, что не хотела.

Фенрис понимал, что не хотела, и он всеми силами пытался дышать нормально, тревожно смотря на обугленный ковер в зале. Орана стояла в дверях, перепуганная и бледная, все еще сжимая в пальцах пустое теперь ведро. 

Ее мама _была_ сильной магой, и он должен был быть готов к тому, что и в их дочери этот рад пробудится тоже, но все же Фенрис надеялся, что ее это обойдет. И сейчас его мутило от липкого тошнотворного ужаса. Нет, он не станет боятся собственную дочь. Но он не знал, что ему делать, он был совершенно беспомощен и не имел никакого контроля над происходящим, а всякий раз, как контроль ускользал из его рук, увитых лириумом, его брало удушающей паникой. 

Этот лириум сейчас понывал под кожей от прикосновений дочери. 

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Фенрис непослушными губами, обнимая ее и беря бережно на руки. — Все хорошо. 

Ничего не было хорошо. 

Он не знал, куда обратиться за помощью. Кругов больше нет, хотя какие-то их остатки еще пытаются функционировать. Если он пойдет к Авелин, что она сделает? Заставит отдать Лиандру туда? Фенриса пробрало больной дрожью от этой мысли. 

Но Фенрис понятия не имел, как воспитывать магу. Как учить ее контролировать себя. Сегодня Лиандра подпалила ковер. Кто знает, что она может случайно сделать завтра? Что если она падет перед демоном?.. 

Так он слишком быстро сожрет себя мыслями. 

Забирая у него из рук Лиандру, Орана помедлила. Так, будто очень боялась ее касаться. 

Остаток вечера прошел в бесконечном нервном напряжении. Фенриса не переставало трясти, он отказался от ужина, потому что был уверен, что его вырвет, а когда Лиандра пришла к нему по темноте, кажется, сверкая глазами, он пообещал ей, что все хорошо, и что он все объяснит ей завтра, хотя и не знал, что вообще будет объяснять. 

Уже лежа в постели и просто смотря в потолок без сна, Фенрис услышал хлопок входной двери, потом торопливые шаги и то, как пораженно воскликнула Орана:

— Сера Хоук!


End file.
